


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by occultclysms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: "We're out of gas, what's your plan?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Coup de Cœur - Round 1





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> ty to a for betaing this

“How did this even end up happening?” Seungcheol whines. “This really shouldn’t even be an issue.”

“I have no idea,” Jihoon replies. “I’ve never had this issue and I’ve been up to the slopes at least half a dozen times before. Same stop for gas and everything. 

“Well, we can't change that,” Seungcheol says. “We’re still out of gas, so what’s your plan here? I really don’t want to freeze to death.”

“You won’t freeze to death. This is a multi-lane road and we are pulled over on the side,” Jihoon reassures. What a way to start a ski vacation? Mingyu and Joshua are probably already at the slopes, having fun and hot chocolate. God, the thought of hot chocolate only reminds Seungcheol that he’s cold. 

“How far is it to walk for gas?” Seungcheol asks. “The sun is only just going down, so things can’t be closed already.”

“Optimistic thinking, but I have no cell service, so I can't even figure out where to go from here.” Jihoon turns the engine off and Seungcheol shoots him a look. “If I leave the engine on, it’ll use up the battery and then we won’t be able to start the car when we do get gas.” Seungcheol groans. This is just great. Really the best. 

“So we’re just gonna get cold then?” 

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.” Jihoon smiles for Seungcheol’s benefit, which Seungcheol appreciates but Jihoon’s pretty smile won’t warm him up. 

“What plan do you have?” Seungcheol crosses his arms and rubs his hands up and down them. This is what he gets for not wearing a jacket even in the car. 

“We have sleeping bags, jackets and each other, so I think we should be fine,” Jihoon points out. “It’s just after six right now which is early but if we sleep now, then we can wake up early and we're more likely to run into someone.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right,” Seungcheol agrees. “So let’s climb in the back?” Jihoon nods and unclips his seat belt before climbing over the center console. They’ve been riding in Jihoon’s old, beat-up minivan, which has the middle seats removed and the back seats down with their luggage strewn across the back. 

Seungcheol follows Jihoon’s lead and climbs back there. They both dig around in their suitcases to find their warmest clothes and sleeping bags. Mingyu had told them that on at least one night of the trip, they were going to sleep under the stars, even though the weather forecast was awful. But now they were thankful, as Seungcheol and Jihoon had brought their sleeping bags reluctantly. 

Jihoon takes their bags and places them in the front seats so they have as much space as possible to stretch out. Seungcheol lays both of their sleeping bags side by side and pulls on two of his warmest jackets along with an extra pair of socks. 

They both climb into their makeshift bed without another word. Staring at the ceiling of the car is starting to get boring, so Seungcheol flits his eyes over to Jihoon. 

“I never thought I would be happy to be short,” Seungcheol comments. “I don’t even need to bend myself to fit in the allocated length of the car.”

“Allocated is a weird word,” Jihoon replies. 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol agrees. “But if you think about it, aren’t all words weird? I know I can’t look at the same word for too long or else it starts to look funny.”

“That’s such a strange phenomenon in and of itself.” Jihoon curls into himself so that Seungcheol can only see his eyes popping out of the top of his sleeping bag. “Anyway, I’m getting colder so we should just sleep now. I really don’t want to be unable to sleep due to the weather.” Seungcheol looks away from Jihoon and turns on his back. 

“You’re right. I hope you sleep well,” Seungcheol says. 

“And I hope we can actually go skiing tomorrow or else this trip would have been a total waste.” Jihoon yawns and Seungcheol spares one more glance to see his eyes slide shut.

Why is Seungcheol even here? He doesn’t particularly like skiing and he isn’t super close with Mingyu or Joshua. That’s the downside of having a best friend that’s so different from oneself. There’s the good, the bad and the straight up annoying. But Seungcheol wouldn’t change that for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
